Adam and the Chipmunks Diablo Trailer
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: A story based on the famous first game diablo Grant a general for a war fought by a king soon gives him and his group that has worked along side him for so long to now find out what is going on in a small town called Tristram but of what they find is shocking it will send them to the depths of hell to vanquish it as there will be many twists and turns from the church to Hell R


Adam and the Chipmunks : Diablo Trailer

_**A/n : Hello and greetings reader this story or trailer in this case will be the one story cause I have played the game however it's going to be different at least a bit from the game as there will be magic involved but it gets interesting as they fight there way to hell to take on the Lord of Terror Diablo himself so enjoy the trailer and leave your feedback **_

**A Town haunted by demons from hell the dead rising from there graves but there are problems **

_**Grant's POV **_

I've seen stuff that most people would consider heroific but as I ride back to my kingdom people praise me like i'm hero since I helped win some war … I'm no hero i'm just someone doing my job that's that some people tagged along Adam a warrior Alvin an archer Brittany also an archer and finally Simon and Jeanette both mages and Theodore a Monk and finally Charlene a barbarian . We rode through the streets with people on either side cheering our names . But as for me I simply waved at them with a plastered smile on my face .

However what I wasn't ready for was a small town known as Tristram was under siege from something that no one understands the preachers called them demons from hell but I was able to ignore them and if you thought about it I simply just go on about my day .

When we reached the castle we got off our horses and walked inside and what a feast we had that night . After the feast we were to go to our rooms for the night .

But everything came at a blur to me what I can remember was receiving the assingment from some king that I served under cause I sorta remember the party/feast beer food and women something that I just couldn't remember as to why but the next day we set off with our gear for the town of Tristram when we got there I told them to remain where they are while I went and talked to the one of running the 'Inn' . "Excuse me sir but what has happened?" I asked wanting to get to business . "thank goodness you and your men have arrived the dark forces recently come and those who took up arms were slain or dragged away to become slaves or worse, the church at the edge of town has been desecrated and has since then been used for dark rituals follow the path between my Inn and the blacksmith shop and save who you can perhaps but a lot has changed my friend perhaps we can talk more , Good Luck" said the man . I was able to get his name has name was Ogden as he ran the rising sun Inn basically it's like a bar and a place to sleep all in one either called a pub or an Inn . I talked to Griswold to see what he knew he only told me of what he knew since the changes took place in Tristram .

**To take out all evil errands must be completed in order to get the town functioning again **

"Alright lets head out we have the information that we need to take out whatever evil that is here and destroy it for good" I said . Little did I know that this wasn't going to be THAT easy heck before we even entered the church we saw a wounded townsman we could tell that he was close to death . But we had to listen to what he had to say . "Please Listen to me the archbishop Lazarus he was the one who lead us down here the bastard lead us all into a trap , now everyone is dead killed by a demon called the butcher, AVENGE US find this demon and slay him so that our souls may finally rest in peace" he said before his eyes finally closed as we knew .

"Your death's will be avenged" said Alvin with anger in his voice . And so we walked inside and what we saw was shocking well shocking was an understatement we saw various coffins and what not . "The air of this place is foul" said Brittany with a face that would make an enemy soldier run in fright .

"I agree but we must do what we can" I said drawing my sword . Everyone else drew there weapons or had an arrow ready to go Simon and Jeanette didn't know much of spells or magic but they planed everything out .

We saw a couple of skeletons which wasn't surprising so we took them out and proceeded down the hallway till we came to a door and THAT was when we saw a library filled with … demons ? Which was odd but we dispatched them and where there are skeletons there are yes zombies . So Simon and Jeanette picked up the spell holy bolt for themselves . All we had to do was this get the spells and move out . Sure enough we dispatched a few more demons zombies and skeletons which wasn't that hard .

_**Can they save the mysterious prince whom was kidnapped or will the town fall to ruin ? Coming Soon this story is not yet rated coming soon 2018**_


End file.
